


Fever

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid Genki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> It seemed as if Jingu was around Genki an awful lot the day after he had a fever and had to perform

"Stop following me around! I'm fine!" Genki shouted, turning around to see Jinguji behind him.  
"Fine! I dont care! It's your own fault if something bad happens!" He replied, storming off.

Stupid Genki, suddenly acting all cool, coming to work eventhough he's sick.  
Why should he care, Genki isn't a baby anymore after all.  
Stupid Genki with his pretty face and his cute little butt.  
Stupid Genki with his beautiful smile and soft hair.  
Stupid.

"What are you smiling about?" Matsukura asked him, coming from behind, startling him.  
"Im not smiling!" Jinguji snarled.  
"Sure you're not" The younger boy said, leaving the room again.

Jinguji paced across the empty room, looking for something to do.  
"Ahh!", he throws a towel to the floor as hard as he can.  
The towel only flops on the ground, frustrating him even more.

"Enough!" He says, pacing out of the room to find Genki again.

Genki is curled up on the floor, looking exhausted and something feels strange inside of him.  
He sits next down to the sick boy, putting his head in his lap.  
"It's just. . . I'm worried about you ok?" He reluctantly admits.

Genki nods, looking away.  
"I know, I'm sorry, it's just that, well, I can't always rely on you"

Jinguji never thought something so stupid could be said.  
Of course he could always rely on him.  
He's, like, superman and stuff.

"Yes you can, stupid" he says softly, but slightly annoyed.  
Genki chuckles softly at that.  
"Shu-" He feels soft lips pressed against his.

"Thank you"


End file.
